digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoutmon - Bogus King Or The Real Thing?
|airdate=(Ja:) February 8, 2011 (En:) April 28, 2014 (UK) June 1, 2014 (US) |continuity= }} The Fusion Fighters return with the Disc Zone refugees to the Warrior Zone, where Shoutmon gets some personal training. When Blastmon arrives, Shoutmon gains a new DigiFuse and takes him down. Synopsis As the Disc Zone collapses, Mikey decides to evacuate the Digimon to the Warrior Zone, where they all have a night of rest and recuperation. , still troubled by his own weakness, awakens in the middle of the night, while informs Mikey of a disturbing revelation. His warning comes too late, as a copy of assembled from shards he planted during the battle in the Disc Zone attacks. Mikey digifuses to take care of it, but his attacks are weaker than usual, prompting to swoop in and save them. Blastmon deduces from the Monitmaon that they are in the Warrior Zone, which Mikey expects. The night after, the Fusion Fighters tail after Shoutmon and Ballistamon and discover that Shoutmon's been training to increase his speed and power. Unfortunately, he isn't advancing as well as he could be, and it is at this point that attacks them. He creates a local pressure field and fires shots at them, which Shoutmon finds the strength to deflect in order to protect his friends. At the end, Tuwarmon reveals that he was merely helping with Shoutmon's training—and just in time, as Blastmon punches his way into the Zone. comes to face him, but they are evenly matched, with Shoutmon X4B both hampered and strengthened by the need to protect his friends. Nene and come to the rescue. The results of Shoutmon's training pays off, as he is able to add Sparrowmon to the DigiFuse without strain, forming , who defeats Blastamon and gains Mikey his Code Crowns. Blastmon retreats and is mocked for his loss at the Bagra Army's Headquarters. Outside, meets up with his spy in the Bagra Army ranks: , who is also Tuwarmon, and tells him to continue his task of undermining the Bagra Army. Meanwhile, in the Warrior Zone, Mikey hears another DigiMelody and calls for the dying Digimon to tell them where it is. Featured characters (12) * (23) *'' '' (26) |c5= * (30) * (41) |c6= * (21) *'' '' (24) *'' '' (27) |c7= * (40) |c8= *Seahomon (9) *Togemogumon (9) *Searchmon (12) |c10= * (2) * (2) * (6) * (6) * (8) *Panbachimon (9) * (15) * (15) * (17) *' ' (18) * (19) * (20) * (22) *'' '' (25) * (28) * (29) * (31) * (32) * (33) * (34) *' ' (35) * (36) * (37) * (39) * (42) *'' '' (43) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons |episodeorder3=6 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4B |added4=(w/ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, ) |episodeorder4=7 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5B |DIGIMON5new=yes |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) |episodeorder5=8 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons |episodeorder3=6 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4B |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, ) |episodeorder4=7 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5B |DIGIMON5new=yes |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons |episodeorder3=6 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4B |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, ) |episodeorder4=7 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5B |DIGIMON5new=yes |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) }} ) |episodeorder4=7 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5B |DIGIMON5new=yes |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) }} ) |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, |episodeorder3=6 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4B |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , ) |episodeorder4=7 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5B |DIGIMON5new=yes |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder4=7 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5B |DIGIMON5new=yes |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) }} ) }} Quotes Other notes , which is the signature quote of Conan Edogawa from . Both Conan and Mikey are voiced by Minami Takayama in Japanese. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Shoutmon - König, oder mehr Schein als Sein?